THE BATTLES OF THE GREAT TRAINERS
by philybean
Summary: this was originally going to be a one shot, but I decided not to do that. it has trainers such as ash, red (origans) and hareta. let me know who you want to fight. (most battles will be 6 on 6 doubles, but if you want me to change that let me know)
1. ash vs hareta

**Hareta vs ash**

**(AN: this was origannly meant to be a one shot, but now its not. read on)**

**Rules**

**6 on six battle, no substitions**

Ash had just finsished his unova journey. He was at home now, preparing for his kalos journey. Then, he read something in the mail. It took an hour to read, because it was messy. Finally he got something like

_To ash!_

_This is hareta! I challenge you to a battle! 6 on 6 double battle! Be there!_

_Hareta_

Ash just sighed, and folded the letter, and travelled to profeccer oaks place. He got his charizard, snorlax, sceptile, staraptor, krookodile and Pikachu ready.

**Hareta's 3****rd**

Hareta smiled. He heard ash did pretty good. Will whatever. He got his luxray, onix, lucario, kadabra, regigias and empoleon. He smiled were he said he would meet ash. Finally, ash showed up. "go luxray!" hareta shouted.

Ash nodded and sent out krookodile. Hareta nodded excited and sent out lucario. Ash nodded and used a charizard. "flamethrower!" ash shouted. Charizard blasted a flamethrower at lucario, but out of nowhere luxray attacked with a thunder fang. The attack hit charizard dead on, making it faint. "what?!" ash shouted.

"now focus punch!" hareta shouted. Lucario jumped up, charging up its fist, then attacking krookodile dead on. Krookodile started to get up, then fell down fainted. Hareta grinned like a lunatic. "send out your next 2!" he challenged.

Ash sort of nodded, sending out snorlax and sceptile. "sceptile use leaf blade" ash shouted. Sceptile jumped up and hit lucario dead on with a leaf blade. Lucario shuttered a little bit, but got back up. "hyper beam!" ash shouted. Snorlax came up with a hyper beam to attack lucario, but luxray blocked it for its partner. "what?!" ash shouted.

"yep! Now its our turn! Luxray attack with crunch!" luxray jumped up and attacked snorlax with a crunch move, but hardly doing any damage. "now use aura sphere!" hareta shouted again. Lucario blasted an aura sphere at snorlax, but once again, doing hardly any damage.

"come from behind with a leaf blade." Ash shouted. Sceptile jumped up behind lucario, and once again hit it dead on with a leaf blade. This time is suffered severly getting back up, but once again did manage. "now mega punch!" ash shouted. Snorlax faked a mega punch at lucario, letting luxray get in the way, then delivered its full power on luxray, causing it to faint.

"grr… lucario attack with close combat on sceptile!" hareta shouted. Lucario attacked sceptile with everything it had, making it faint. "now go onix!" hareta shouted.

"attack with mega punch snorlax!" ash shouted. Snorlax got right back up, and attacked onix with a mega punch. "now go staraptor!" ash shouted. "brave bird and hyper beam!" ash ordered. The two attacks nailed lucario, causing it to faint.

Hareta grinned. "you put yourself exactly where I want you." He told ash. "finish with a rock tomb!" he shouted at onix. Onix blasted rocks at staraptor making it faint. "yes! Now you only have 2 left while I have 4! Go regigias!"

Ash stepped back. "you have a legendary?" he asked.

Hareta nodded. "now use rock tomb!" he ordered onix. Onix jumped up and attacked with a rock tomb, doing heavy damage to snorlax, but not enough to make it faint.

"Pikachu! I chose you! Iron tail!" ash shouted. Pikachu jumped onto the field, and got ready to use iron tail on regigas. But onix blocked the attack. "hyper beam!" ash shouted, trying to regigas. But once again, onix got in the way. "what?" ash shouted.

"I am just trying to get rid of the slow start ability!" explained hareta. "and I did! Now use mega punch!" regigas got up, and blasted snorlax away with a mega punch.

"grr… attack with iron tail Pikachu!" ash shouted. Pikachu used iron tail on onix, causing it to faint.

"sorry onix. You aren't unhappy though. Return" said hareta. "now go empoleon!" hareta shouted, sending out his first Pokémon. "use hydro pump!" empoleon blew Pikachu away with hydro pump, defeating it in one hit.

"your empoleon is strong" ash said.

"yah, well it was my first Pokémon. If you treat your Pokémon right, you will become the best team ever." Hareta replied.


	2. red vs hareta

**Hareta vs red**

**When we left off, hareta had just defeated ash. Now I know this story was meant to be a one shot, but… ya… anyways, this pits hareta vs red (origans)**

**Hareta: kadabra, empoleon, regigas, misdveous, luxray, lucario**

**Red: charizard(mega x), Persian, articuno, mewtwo, gengar, jolteon**

3rd pov

Red was looking for mew, when he relized that he was WAY to obsessed with catching this super rare Pokémon. He looked around… where was he? The last he knew… suddenly he got hit by a flying kid! He kid turned around and grinned. "welcome to sinnoh!" the boy shouted.

As soon as red found out, that somehow he magically ventured into sinnoh, he knew that he had to tell proffecer oak. Hareta( the boys name)smiled. "I can get you to kanto!" he said "but you'll have to battle me. slowly red nodded. This kid will be easy. Really easy.

"double battle 6 on 6" hareta asked. When red looked at hareta confused, hareta explained that there was this thing called double battles in sinnoh, which was where you use 2 Pokémon at once. Once red understood, he agreed to these terms.

_**Hareta vs red!**_

Hareta stared out with kadabra and regigas. When red saw regigas, he took a step back. It was huge! He took a deep breath and sent out gengar and Persian. Hareta laughed. Suddenly regigas took one very slow step. Red looked at it. with that kind of slowness, it wasn't that scary anymore. "fury swipes!" he shouted at Persian to use on regigas. Then he turned to gengar. He knew gengar could take this kadabra. "shadow punch!" he ordered.

"not so fast! Kadabra, use skill swap!" kadabra used skill swap, suddenly switching abilities with regigas. Regigas suddenly dodged the attack. Kadabra… will it wasn't so lucky. The shadow punch hit it hard, making it faint. Luckly for hareta, then regigas used ice punch on gengar, making it faint.

Ok… so maybe hareta wasn't meant to be underestimated. Still… "I chose you articuno!" red sent out articuno. Hareta nodded and sent out midsdrevous. "blizzard!" red shouted. Articuno shot a blizzard straight at regigas.

"shadow ball" hareta shouted. Misdrevous made a ball of darkness in its mouth, then chucked it at articuno, to counter the blizzard. Red laughed.

"crunch!" red shouted. Persian jumped up at misdrevous, ready to deliver the crunch, but suddenly it got hit by a mega punch. Unfortunately for red, this made Persian faint. Red took a step back. Ok, now he just had articuno, mewtwo, jolteon and charizard left, while hareta had only kadabra down. But he wasn't going to back down now. He turned back to the blizzard/ shadow ball clash, and saw that the shadown ball, was in fact holding its own against the blizzard. He looked at misdreavus, who looked completely drained from launching that powerful of an attack.

"push back" red shouted. Articuno obeyed. The blizzard came with more power, causing it to defeat the shadow ball and hit misdreavus hard. Misdrevus tried to keep up. Then it went down. Fainted. Red smiled. Now they were even. Then he turned to regigas. How was he going to defeat that? He growled. He didn't want to use this next Pokémon. But what choice had hareta given him. He brought it with him, because it was powerful, and could probably stand in a fight against mew, but he wasn't sure. He never battled mew. To late to reconsider. "go mewtwo!" he shouted.

Hareta looked wide eyed at that Pokémon and smiled. "nice friend you got there" he told red. Red nodded. "but can it stand my lucario? I wonder" hareta then sent out lucario.

"CARIO!" lucario shouted.

"aura sphere!" hareta shouted.

"counter with swift and blizzard" shouted red. Mewtwo sent stars flying at lucario, while artiuno sent a giant snow storm. They counterd the blue spheres, and over powered them, blasting the two attacks into lucario. Lucario surprisingly, stood the blast.

"now attack with mega punch!" hareta shouted. Regigas blasted a punch straight at articuno. It was a direct hit. Now articuno wasn't that tired, but this attack made it feel… not so good. "and now attack with close combat!" hareta ordered. Lucario jumped up at articuno, and red knew he had to act fast.

"swift!" he shouted. Mewtwo blasted stars at lucario, who got hit by them, forcing him to slow down. "now ice beam" red yelled. articuno blasted a beam of ice at lucario, hitting it directly. Lucario went down. It tried to get back up, and fell back down. "end it with a swift" red said. Mewtwo blasted a swift at lucario, causing it to faint.

"now mega punch!" hareta called. Regigas blasted a punch straight at articuno, sending it flying into a nearby tree. Fainted. "now go luxray! Thunder fang"

"not likely" red smiled. "psychic" luxray dodged it and hit mewtwo hard. A critical hit.

"now use mega punch!" now it was hareta's turn to smile. The mega punch hit mewtwo directly. Another critical hit. Mewtwo looked up at its oppenets, flabbergasted (I think that's what the word is) and then fainted.

"oh really? Go jolteon and charizard" red shouted. Jolteon and Charizard appeared, each staring at their opponents. Then they both suddenly jolteon and luxray got in a cat fight.

Thunder flew and it was well a cat fight. Charizard and regigas looked at each other, embaressed. Luxray jumped away, then pounced at jolteon. Jolteon saw the move, and jumped right. Luxray missed, and jolteon quickly used pin missle on luxray. 4 normal hits. One critical hit. One fainted luxray. Red smiled. Now they were even.

"mega punch" hareta shouted.

"flame charge and thunder fang" red ordered. Regigas was aiming for charizard. Charizard realized this and ducked. Unfortunitly for red, jolteon got hit, and fainted. But on reds plus, the flame charge hit, and the stress of the entire battle, finally caught up to regigas, causing it to faint. Red said "yes!"

Then hareta sent out empoleon. The two battlers faced off. Then hareta shouted for a hydro pump. It would of hit and possibly KOed charizard, except for the fact that charizard had its boosted speed. Instead the hydro pump hit a tree, making it fall over.

"oops" hareta said.

Red stared at charizard. "I guess we have to go full strength against these guys" he told the flame Pokémon. Charizard nodded.

Red looked at hareta, who was clearly confused. "well are you ready?" he asked.

Hareta broke into a grin "of course" he answered.

Red nodded. "alright then! Pre-pare yourself… for mega evolution!" then charizard's body transformed, into mega charizard x! "use flamethrower" he ordered.

Hareta was confused for a second, but then got back in it. "alrighty then!" he shouted. "hydro pump!" the two attacks collided, making a big explosion. "aqua jet!" he shouted. Empoleon blasted straight at charizard in a jet of water. Charizard roared and used flame charge the attacks combined, creating a super nova, blasting red and hareta back. Hareta looked at empoleon. The powerful flame charge/ aqua jet had took a big toll on both charizard and empoleon. However, it looked like if they were to do it again, charizard would be able to stay up, while empoleon wouldn't. red noticed this and smiled. But then hareta smiled to.

"you think that you'll win? Ya well get ready to face… torrent!" hareta shouted.

"im not so sure. You ready?" red asked. Hareta nodded. Then the two Pokémon each blasted the same attacks they used last time at each other. The attacks collided, creating a super nova. Each trainer stood there ground this time. When the dust cleared, to Pokémon layed there with swirlie eyes.


End file.
